


Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I was hoping to wake up and cuddle my girlfriend.”





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for the [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: intimate

Xion slowly awoke, reaching for the opposite side of the bed, frowning and opening her eyes when she found it empty. She let out a yawn and sat up, the sheets falling down her naked body and pooling around her waist. 

“Good morning, Xion.”

Xion looked towards the corner of the room where the voice came from and smiled. Namie had a pair of Xion’s pajamas on and was sitting in a chair, sketchbook in hand. Xion leaned back against the wall and sighed softly. “I was hoping to wake up and cuddle my girlfriend.”

Namine blushed and looked back down at her drawing, adding to it. “You looked peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Xion nodded. “What are you drawing?”

Namine’s blush deepened and she slowly held up her sketchbook to show Xion lying on the bed. “I found some inspiration.”

Xion smiled again. “It’s good.” She patted the spot next to her. “Want to come join me again?”

Namine looked down at her drawing again before closing the book and standing up. She walked over to the bed and straddled Xion’s lap, giving her a soft kiss. Xion wrapped her arms around her and returned the kiss, hands sliding under the night shirt Namine wore, feeling her soft skin. “Last night was fun.”

“It was.”

“Do you think we could do it again?”

Namine smiled down at her and leaned in for another kiss. “I don’t see why not.” She let Xion roll them over on the bed and helped her get rid of the clothes she was wearing. “Xion?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Xion smiled and kissed her again. “I love you too.”


End file.
